No Regrets
by Seeria Nix
Summary: When the members of Sg1 get drunk off world, Daniel and Sam do something they will later regret, or will they? Rating just 4 safety. SamDan. If you don't like, don't read. COMPLETE
1. The Start Of It All

_**OK, sorry, I know this is not an orginal idea, but I suddenly had a story idea and just had to write it down. Looking for constructive critizem here.**_

**_This is a story about Sg-1 going to a planet duh and get drunk at a celabration and Sam and Daniel do something that they might regret, this is used way to much, so bear with me._**

_**Ok, disclamer: I don't own anybody besides Seth and the Villagers. Thank you. PLEASE REVIEW.**_

Jack groaned and sat up. He was in a dark room with no windows. Man, he had one hell of a hangover, thinking back to last night, he found out why.

FLASHBACK

_**Sg-1 stepped out of the stargate on p3x-118, it was a rather dark planet and was covered in trees. Of corse, Jack made a smart remark about it.**_

_**"Oh, lookie! Trees, now thats not something you see too often." Daniel rolled his eyes and looked over at Sam, she looked like she was going to rip Jack's throat out of he said anything else stupid. **_

_**"Sir, with all due respect...shutup."**_

_**"Oh, a little touchy are we?" Daniel moved closer to Jack and wispered something in his ear, it shut him up. "Ah, see." Daniel then moved back to where he had been walking before. "So, Daniel, do we know anything about these people?"**_

_**"Nope." Daniel replied as they neared the village, it was small, but had many people. Daniel walked up to one f them, he said Hi and introduced himself in english, when that didn't work, he tried a few more laungages, finally finding one that the man understood. He then was instantly invited to some sort of party, it was then that Jack noticed the lights, they wern't everywhere, like he guessed they would be on a normal day, but they were in the middle of the village, and it looked like everyone was there. Daniel came to an agreement with the man and looked back to Teal'c, Jack and Sam.**_

_**"Ok, guys, don't talk, these guys don't like english, I don't know if they would recgonize it, but they had some english speeking gou'ald's here about a year ago and they, um, exucute anybody who speeks it. They speek some form of Latin, so Jack, you and Teal'c might be able to understand a lot of it, Sam stick close, I don't think they like women in this place, much less english speeking women." Sam nodded and moved closer to Daniel.**_

_**"Daniel, drink this, you don't want to offend the locals do you?" Jack said, pushing a cup towards Daniel, he had allready gotten Sam to drink a little, but Teal'c flat out refused, he had left to the hut where they would stay while they were here. Daniel had finally found out what this party was for, it was sort of a thanksgiving thing, besides that it was still ten days away on earth, but of corse, earth and this planet might be different.**_

_**"Daniel, when can we go?" Sam leaned over and wispered.**_

_**"I don't know, if we leave to early, we might get in trouble."**_

_**"Well, would you please ask them?" Sam sighed as Jack pushed another cup in her hands, she growled at him, but drowned the cup in three gulps. Jack stared at her.**_

_**"That was soo much easier than having to deal with your bugging me." Sam rolled her eyes and turned back to staring at nothing. Jack decieded to bug Daniel.**_

_**"Jack, for all we know, that could be poison. But...gimmie that." he also gulped it down. "Now, leave me alone." Daniel leaned over to Sam. "They said we can go anythime we want." that was it for Sam. She stood up, grabbed Daniel's hand and stomped off towards the hut. When she arrived, she knocked on the door, nobody was inside. Sam tried to open the door, but was a little clumsey, drunk even. She fell.**_

_**"Woah, Sam, we need to get you to bed." Daniel had caught her and lifted her back up, as soon as she was face level, she crushed her lips to his. "Uh, Sam, stop." Daniel pushed her back. "You are drunk, and I am also, we don't want to do anything we will regret." but as soon as she tried again, he felt himself responding. He opened the door and pulled Sam inside, slamming it behind him. No Teal'c, he must have gone to another hut. Sam removed his shirt and started kissing a trail up his chest, that was it for his self-control.**_

END FLASHBACK

Jack groaned again and looked around, it was starting to get light, what he saw did not please him at all. Daniel and Sam were going to get in big trouble for this, but they were under influence of the drink that he had made them drink, when they got back he would take a lot of the blame so they got off lighter. He sighed and turned away from the bed that Sam and Daniel were curled up in.

_**Ok, so sucky first chapter, but please review, Let me see, I want at least 4 reviews for me t comtinue, I have the whole story typed out, so as soon as I get my reviews, I can add. Thank you. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Finding Out

_**A/N: Thanks all for reviewing. I will now add the next chapter since I have four reviews, I would like to warn everyone, this is going to be a Sam/Daniel story, if you don't like it, don't read it.**_

_**Thanx 2 the following:**_

_**Parvatti: Thank you for your kind review. I am going to finish this, in fact, this is already finished, I just haven't posted it all.**_

_**Panicattack20: Thank you for your review, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Chiianna: Here is the next Chapter as promised.**_

**_Tixylix: Yup. Not an orginal idea, but it works. Thank you for your review and here is the next chapter. I am sorry, I had to make Jack have it because everyone else was asleep. But he only remembers what he did, not everyone else. Thank you for pointing this out._**

Jack walked out of the bathroom and out the door, he didn't want to be in the room when they woke up. As he left the tent he looked around for Teal'c. Nothing. He was deep in thought when the leader of the village walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"AH!" he spun around and grabbed his gun. He sighed when he saw who it was. "Ok, don't do that again. By the way, what was that drink you gave us last night?"

"It is the traditional drink of Nakkcho..." He saw the look of confusion on Jack's face and explained, "That is what we call this holiday."

"Ah." Jack motioned towards the hut. "Does this drink tend to...make people do things that they would not normally do?"

"Uh, yes. I have had several people tell me that. Did your friends do anything?" Jack nodded and walked away, he saw Teal'c standing by the hut.

"Teal'c! Don't go in there!" he ran over and stood in front of Teal'c.

Daniel yawned and sat up. He was going to have to find some sort of Asprin, or something. It felt kinda like he had the enegizer bunny in his head. He looked over to the other side of the bed and yelled.

"Gah!" This woke Sam, she screamed as well.

"DANIEL! What the hell are you doing here?" Daniel grabbed the sheet and handed it to Sam, she took it thankfully and wraped it around herself. She then moved to the oppisite side of the bed.

"I have no idea, but I think it had something to do with that stupid drink that Jack shoved down our throats last night." Daniel replied.

"I am _so_ gonna _kill_ him!" she jumped out of the bed and grabbed her clothes on the way to the bathroom. Daniel grabbed his clothes as well and started dressing himself. Was this really a bad thing? he thought. I mean, sure, Sam is going to have a fit, her Dad is going to kill me, Jack is going to kill me, General Hammond is going to kill me, and her. Darn it, I'll be lucky if _she _dosen't kill me. He was deep in thought when Sam came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, whatcha thinking?" she asked softly.

"Nothing much, Just how many people are going to kill me when we get back."

"Well, we can always blame Jack, I mean, after all, he did make us drink it." Daniel smiled.

"Yup. Lets go find Jack and ask him if we can leave this planet, Seth will probably be glad to see me." Seth, a small two year old boy they had found on the last planet, wouldn't let anybody touch, talk to him, or feed him. Besides Daniel, the kid was afraid of everyone else, thats why Daniel had decided to adopt him. The adoption was final in two days.

"I'm sure Seth will be happy to see you." Daniel nodded and looked over at Sam, who looked like she was going to cry. He moved over to the side of the bed that she was on and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't cry, this will all work out in the end." she started crying and he pulled her into his arms. He quietly wispered to her and rubbed her back. He looked up when he saw the door open, it was Jack. He was about to say something, but was cut off by a look from Daniel, he nodded and walked out of the room, silently closing the door behind him.

"Sam, whats wrong? We'll get through this all right." Daniel said soothingly as he stroked her hair.

"No, it's not that." she got her crying under control and looked up at him.

"Then what is it?" he took her had and sqezzed it.

"Daniel, I have been off Birth Control for almost a month."

_**Well, thats all for now floks! Sorry the short chapter, but it is how I split it up. And since you all met my four review request, I will ask for five this time. Thank you all and PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Great Expectations

_**OK, thank you all for reviewing, I am going to add the next chapter now, but before I do, I would like to thank all who have reviewed.**_

_**Parvatti: Thank you 4 reviewing again. I am glad you like it.**_

_**joselynmay: Thank you 4 your review and intrest in my story.**_

_**Panicattack20: Yup, i like "lets blame Jack" plan also.**_

_**Aleja21: Yup. Me too, I love S/D fics, don't really care for any other pairings.**_

_**Katie MichelleBelle: Here you go. The next chapter.**_

_**tixylix: Lol. Thank you 4 your loooong review. Here is the next chapter.**_

_**On with the story! Chapter 3...Great expectations.**_

Jack and Teal'c reached the gate first, Sam and Daniel following a little behind. They were all dreading the debriefing, but Sam and Daniel were having the worst time.

"What am I going to tell my dad?" Sam asked, she reached for Daniels hand and grasped it tightly.

"I'm sure he..." he was cut off as a unpleasant thought hit him. "Oh, man! I am so dead! Your dad is going to kill me!" They had now reached the gate and Jack was dialing, he punched in the first six symbols, but paused on the last one. He sighed, looking at the gate. After mentally preparing himself, he punched the Point Of Origin, then the red button in the middle of the DHD. He looked back at Sam and Daniel, giving them a sympathetic smile before walking through the Event Horizon. Teal'c followed.

"Ok, our turn. I am dead." Daniel squeezed his eyes shut and they went through together.

_**Then you see the stupid traveling...thing. On with the story.**_

Sam and Daniel arrived on the other side, surprised at what, or I should say _who_ was waiting for them.

"Dad!"

"Hello to you too Sammy." he walked up the ramp and hugged her as the Event Horizon disabled. "Good to see you, I'm going to be sticking around for about a week. Sam went pale. She was going to say something, but a ear-peircing shriek cut her off.

"Danny!" they both turned around to see Seth running up to Daniel. "You back!" the kid was small, only a little taller than Daniels knee.

"Yup. I'm back." he walked over to thew squirming kid and picked him up, placing him on his shoulders. Seth shrieked again and started waving the toy plane Daniel had given him around in the air. It had been a present from Daniel's dad right before he died, he had kept it ever since. As soon as Daniel had shown Seth his office, he had instantly fallen in love with the plane. It had been hanging on a string from the roof of the room.

"Well, Sg-1, you need to report to Dr. Fraiser for your post mission exam, then I expect you in the briefing room in one hour." They all nodded and started out of the room. Jack walked up to Daniel, who still held the kid on his shoulders.

"I really hope that achoual is still in our systems, otherwise, this is going to be one hell of a debriefing, heck, even if it still is in our systems, it is still going to be a debriefing to remember.

Sam was sitting on the cot beside Daniel and Jack, Teal'c was already finished and had been released.

"Ok, you all know that most of the tests will not be back for a while, but there is one test that I am finished with. You all had a lot to drink last night." she paused, about to ask the question that nobody wanted her to ask. "Did you do anything, you know, that you normally wouldn't do?" Everyone stared at the floor. Sam started playing with the zipper of her jacket. Silently asking Daniel to tell.

"Uh, sorta. Jack shoved a whole tom of that stuff down me and Sam's throats last night, I think that you can figure out the rest." Janet nodded her head and looked at Daniel and Jack.

"You do know that Sam has been off Birth Control for almost a month? Right?" Daniel nodded, but Jack just stared at Janet, mouth wide open.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" he looked back and forth from Janet to Sam and Daniel. "You mean that Sam might have to be removed from the team for _nine months_! Or even _permanently_?" he exploded.

"Well, no not exactly. I found a trace of Nano Technology in your blood, I think that it is from the drink. It works much like the drug on Argos, but if Sam were to be pregnant, the Nano's would only speed up the growth of the baby, making it be born in much less time, not Sam's growth rate." she paused. "Because of the fast growth rate, if Sam is pregnant, we can get a test and the results should show if she is or not."

"And then it would stop? Or would the baby also age at a freakish rate?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know, it would probably stop as soon as the baby was born, but I'm not sure." She took the test and let everyone go, they then had just under ten minutes to get to the briefing room. When they got there Jacob and General Hammond were waiting for them.

_**Well, this is where I dedcided to cut it off. If you like, review it. Since I got an extra review, I will only ask for four reviews this time, but more will make me post faster. The next chapter will be called Debriefing and Results. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Debriefings and Results

_**Hello! It's me! My computer went wacko and I lost the rest of the chapters to this, so I am having to retype them. I am done with the next one and started in the sixth. The first part of this is a more detailed thing of Chapter 1. Thank you and please review.**_

_**Parvitti: Thank you for your continued intretst in my story. **_

_**tixylix: Yup they did. Thank you 4 pointing this out, I will try to fix it but I am a little busy retyping my story.**_

_**Katie MichelleBelle: Thank you 4 your review.**_

_**Aleja21: Thank you 4 your review, here is the next chapter.**_

Sg-1 sat in their seats as General Hammond took his at the front of the table.

"Ok, now, start at the beginning." Sam sighed and started the story. "Well, we arrived through the other side of the gate and the only thing in site was trees and a small river. Jack, of corse, made some stupid comment about the trees, I snapped at him and we cuntinued on our way. We had been walking for almost an hour when we met up with the village leader, when Daniel tried to talk to him in English, he got very mad. They had encountered an English speeking Gou'ald a while back. Daniel found out what laugnage they spoke, which ended up being a form of Latin, so Teal'c and Jack were able to talk a little. I couldn't do anything because they didn't like either English speeking people _or_ women, so I had to stick by Daniel so he could translate. The leader invited us to some sort of thanksgiving party and then they showed us the place where we would be staying. It was a small hut. Then he led us to where the party was being held." Sam stopped and took a breath. Daniel took over.

"The leader talked on and on about the customs of the planet, the holidays and all that stuff. A lot of it was actually intresting. Anyway, Jack sampled almost everyone of the dishes there and was feeling a bit sick, he laft for about ten minutes, and then rejoined us. Teal'c got bored and he left to who-knows-where. Me, Sam and Jack remained at the party. Everything was fine until they brought out some sort of drink, none of us knew what it was, but Jack decided that we needed to drink it so we didn't offend the locals. Well, we all had a cup, it tasted a little bit like sour wine, and Jack instantly fell in love with it. He had about three more cups while I was talking with Deesah, that was the name of the leader, and decided that he was going to shove a lot more of it down me and Sam's throats. Sam finally got fed up with him and downed it in three gulps to shut him up. He did the same to me. By the end of the party, Jack had had about a total of ten cups of the stuff, he had a hell of a hangover this morning...anyway, getting off topic." Daniel stopped and let Jack take over, he didn't want to tell everyone where he and Sam had ended up going.

"Yup. I was feeling a little sick, so I went in search of a bathroom, after five minutes I gave up and decided that the ground would work, I am sure you don't want me to give you all the details of that. On with the story...when I was done with my...episode, I went to the hut we were given. it was empty, Teal'c had decided to sleep somewhere else, or do his kel-nor-eem thing." Teal'c nodded his head. "And I sat down on one of the beds, the stupid wine, or whatever it was, had made me very tired. I fell asleep and slept like a bag of rocks. Didn't even hear Sam and Daniel come in." He muttered something else under his breath, General Hammond and Jacob looked at him curiously. "Not going to repeat that. Anyway, the next thing I remember is waking up, I was in the same bed and...Sam and Daniel were naked in the one next to me." He wispered the last part, so it was hard to understand it. But Jacob heard it.

"_WHAT_!" Daniel slouched so far down in his seat that he thought he was going to fall out. Jacob stared at him for a while then turned his gaze on Sam. "Sam, what happened?" his voice was a little calmer now.

"Oh, um, the stupid wine made us a little out of it." At seeing the knowing look on her dad's face she said. "Ok, a _lot_ out of it. But it wasn't Daniel fault, or mine for that matter. Daniel tried to stop it, but appearently it didn't work." She turned her gaze to the floor and Daniel could tell she wa son the verdge of tears. He reached out and took her hand in an act of comfort. She smiled over at him and gripped his hand tightly.

"One more thing." Sam said, "I feel you have the right to know, being my dad and all." she turned and looked towards Jacob. "I have been off birth control for almost a month. You might be a grandpa soon." Jacob stared at her with his mouth wide open. "General, I am going to need an immedate transfer off of Sg-1 if I am pregnant." she had to force the last word out. General Hammond nodded his head and stood.

"Sg-1, you are on standown until we get the test reports back, assuming that Janet took a test." When Sam nodded her head he comtinued. "If Major Carter is..." he was cut off by Jack.

"Actually, last night, in that culture, got Sam and Daniel married. And those stupid off world marriges count here you know." it was more of a statement than a question. "So, right now, Sam is Major Samantha Carter-Jackson."

"Ok, if _Samantha _is pregnant, you will all be on standown until I can find a teporally replacement."

"Actually sir, if there is a baby, I want to have a desk job with flexible hours so I can take care of the baby." Sam said.

"Sg-1, your dismissed." General Hammond said as he walked out. Jack took the opertunity to jump up and fly out of the room. Whatever Jacob was going to say was a family matter.

"Sam, you can go, I need to talk to Daniel. Alone." Jacob said sternly. Sam got up and left, giving Daniel a simpathic smile on the way out. Daniel turned his gaze to the floor and started playing with the report on the table. "Daniel." he looked up to meet Jacob's eyes."

"Uh, yea?"

"I hope you know that if my daugther is going to have a baby, _your_ baby, that I fully expect you to help her with it. Baby's are a handful, believe me, I know." Daniel smiled a bit. Jacob continued. "And...welcome to the family. That is if you and Sam are going to stay together."

Daniel looked up in suprise. "You mean you arn't mad at me?"

"Well, all I want to say is, that you are the only man I would feel comftroble having with my daugther, you can give her everything she needs, emotionally, and phiscally." Daniel smiled at the man and stood up.

"Well, I have always wanted kids, Seth is going to be my adoptive son soon, so if Sam is going to have a baby, it will have an older brother." Jacob also stood, and he stuck out his hand, Daniel took it. Jack all of a sudden rushed back into the room.

"Hey! You guys! Come on! Janet says the test results are back." Jacob and Daniel looked at each other, then they all ran out of the room.

Everyone was now in the infurmay. Sam was clinging to Daniels hand so hard that she thought that it was going to leave a bruise. Janet walked out of her office and looked at everyone in the room. She then handed Sam the test results.

"Ok, Sam, the results are back, they are positive. Your child is growing at a very fast rate, about three weeks a day. If you come back in two days, I can do an ultrasould if you would like to know if it is a boy or a girl, but I need to do one today to see if everything is doing ok."

_**And that is where I am going to cut it off. This is a longer part, well, longer than the last three. Have fun and PLEASE REVIEW! I would like four more reviews.**_


	5. SpongBob and Seth

_**OK, here are my review responses. I am sorry, the next chapter might be a little late, I am not quite finished typing it yet.**_

_**aleja21: I am soooo sorry! I didin;t make it quite clear enough, but Sam's baby is growing three weeks EACH DAY, so the pregnancy will be about twelve days.**_

_**Katie MichelleBelle: I like Jacob also. The actor that plays him, when asked who he thought he would be good with Sam in the show, he said Daniel. This was in an actual interview.**_

_**Chiianna: Thank you. I might not have the next chapter up as soon as I expected, but it will be up soon enough. I am having to retype them all.**_

_**tixylix: lol. Thank you for your review.**_

_**Oh, yeah. If anybody knows how to spell infurmary, please tell me. This is just my guess.**_

Daniel and Sam sat in the infurmary, waiting impaitently for Janet to finish what ahe was doing and give Sam the stupid ultrasound, Sam had asked that only Daniel come with her, he had had to put Seth down for a nap before they came, seeing as how he didn't like anybody else, although he did somewhat like Jacob and Sam. But not as much as Daniel. Seth was two, and had a bad case of the "Terrible Two's". He looked sweet with his shaggy blond hair and blue eyes, but if you got him upset, you woulod never hear the end of it.

"What. Is. She. Doing?" Sam asked, spaceing the words out to get her point across.

"I don't know. You know Sam, we haven't talked about this at all, I mean, what do you want to do?" Daniel said, looking towards the door.

"Well, General Hammond got me a desk job for now, I might want to rejoin a team once the baby is old enough that I don't have to be with it all the time, but for now I am just glad I am not going to be pregnant for a whole nine months, and that I seemed to have avoided morning sickness." She smiled. "Hey Daniel? Do you want to know if it is going to be a boy or a girl?"

"Well, it's not really my choice, you get to pick."

"Daniel, this is your baby too, weither you like it or not, and I think that you should get a say in it."

"Ok, then I really don't know. I would like it to be a suprise, but you get the final say in it." Daniel replied, smiling at her.

"I really don't want to know either. One more thing, you do know that the marrige is legal here on earth, what do you want to do about that?"

"Uhhhh..." he paused, considering his options. "Let's look at it this way. Do you want to be a single mother? But if you do want to stay together, you would have to put up with Seth while I am off world."

"Ugh. No, I don't really want to be a single mother, but Seth is a totally different story, gosh! That kid is a handful, I don't know how you put up with him. But if Jack or anyone ever started annoying me, I could stick Seth on 'em." she smiled at the thought of Seth pouncing Jack like a dog. Then she laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Daniel asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Oh, um, the picture of Seth pouncing Jack like a dog." Daniel let out a small chuckle, but they were both intrupted by janet walking out.

"I'm ready for you." She walked back in and Sam and Daniel followed her. "Sam, lay here." she pointed to a small bed, Sam sat down on it. "Pull up your shirt. And this might be a little cold." She started rubbing gel on her stomach. Then she hooked up a small machine that had a computer beside it, janet turned the moniter on and suddenly a small picture appeard when Janet passed the hand-held thing over her stomach, Daniel coulden't make much out on the screen. Sam was phisically about a month and two weeks along because Janet hadn't been able to do the ultrasound the previous day. Sg-11 had come in from a fight with some Jaffa and she had been busy until late. Daniel was snapped from his thoughts when he heard Janet say, "Well, there is the heartbeat." Sam smiled at Daniel. Janet made everything was in workig order and then shut off the michane. She then turned to Sam. "I am supposing that you would like to know the Gender?"

"Nope, me and Daniel decided to wait and let it be a suprise."

"Oh, ok. Well, I would like to see you back here in six days. YOu should give birth in nine days if the baby isn't premature." She smiled and washed the gel off of Sam's stomach. "Good luck. And Daniel?"

"Yea?"

"If you are going to stay with Sam, look out for mood swings."

Sam was now six days into her pregnancy, two days until she had to go see Janet again and she was phisically four and a half months along. She was showing now, not to much, but showing none the less. She was also getting bored, Seth's adoption papers had finaled four days ago, and was now, by law, Daniel's son. He was also driving Sam crazy at the moment. Daniel had taken the day off work to see Sam, and he had to bring Seth along.

"Seth, leave me alone and watch SpongeBob SquarePants or something." Sam said, putting down the book she was reading.

"Who's that Sam?"

"Daniel!" Sam yelled to the kitchen. He walked out, holding a pot of...something, Sam only hoped it was etiable. "You haven't taught this kid what SpongeBob SquarePants is yet?"

"No. What is that?" Sam sighed in frustation and grabbed the TV remote, turning the channel to Nickolodien. They were having a SpongeBob marathan today and it was on for hours nonstop. Seth was instantly caputred by the bright colors and the characters of the show. One of them was a Yellow Sponge, the second one was a Pink Starfish and the third was a Blue Otupus, although you couldn't tell. Seth moved from the couch and sat on the floor in front of the TV, not taking his eyes off it the whole time.

"Uh, Sam? Is that a talking sponge?" Daniel moved from the kitchen door towards the TV.

"Yes. There is also a Starfish, a Ocutipus, a Crab and a Squirrel in a space suit." Daniel laughed and walked back to the kitchen to finish dinner. Sam smiled at him and looked back at Seth, who had moved so close to the TV that his face was almost in it. Then he started laughing. Sam shook her head and turned her attention back to the book. She wasn't sure what it was, it was just something that Daniel had brought over. She was, once again, pulled from her book when Daniel yelled form the kitchen.

"Dinners ready!" Seth didn't move an inch, he was glued to the TV. Sam sighed, put down the book again and got up off the couch. She walked into the kitchen and gasped. The table was set perfectly and the kitchen was shiny clean.

"Daniel!" he smiled and pulled off the oven mits he was wearing, they were pink with purple strips and had little hearts on them. "You didn't have to do all this!"

"I know, but I wanted to." Sam ran up to him and hugged him. And before thinking, she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Daniel was suprised at first, but soon was kissing back. They suddenly pulled apart when they heard something at the door.

"Daddy?" It was Seth. He had a questioning look on his face.

"Uh..." Daniel cleared his throat and looked at Sam. She was smiling at Seth and had her arm wrapped her arm around Daniel's waist. She walked over to Seth and leaned down, picking him up and sitting him on her hip, careful to aviod sitting all his weight on her stomach.

"Seth, we will talk about this later. For now, lets eat this wonderful dinner your father cooked for us."

"Ok Mommy!"

_**OK, sorry, I decided to end it here. I will be adding the next chapter in say...five reviews? PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**The next chapter will start where I left off in this one, but it will skip to where Sam is eight days along, eight months. Also, it might be a bit before I post it. As I said before, I am having to retype all the chapters.**_


	6. Thanksgiving Party

_**Thank you all for waiting while I typed this up, you guys review really fast, I am having to update at least twice a day! I will now respond to my reviewers. Have fun! Also, if it seems like the pregnancy is going to fast, that is because I was tired when I typed this and I get my multiplication mixed up some times. Please bear with me. Three weeks to a day. This is a slightly longet chapter...over 2000 words. Enjoy!**_

_**Katie MichelleBelle: Lol. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**_

_**tixylix: I am not sure if it is getting faster, I am a little tired, so I might be doing it a little wrong. But I mentioned earlier that it is going three weeks a day. Thank you for your review,**_

_**Parvatti: Thank you for your review. The "mommy" wasn't originally in the story, as I retype it, I will be adding a few things.**_

_**Aleja21: Hehe! thank you for your review. Well, here is the next chapter for you.**_

_**panicattack20: Yup. I like Spongebob. Thank you for reviewing. Here is the next chapter.**_

Daniel and Sam looked at Seth, he was giving them a big toothy grin. Sam picked him up and sat him down in a seat at the table. He instantly started jumping up and down in it. Sam sighed and picked him up, sat in his seat and put him on her lap. He stopped jumping and sat forward as Daniel brought the pot of...Sam looked over the top. Spaghetti, over to the table. Well, it looked edible at least. Daniel set it in the middle of the table and sat opposite of Sam and Seth. They were just about to start eating when the doorbell rang. Daniel groaned and got up.

"You stay here Sam, I'll get it," he rose from his seat and walked out of the kitchen into the front room where the door was located. He passed by the TV, which was still blaring SpongeBob SquarePants. He reached the door and opened it to reveal Jacob.

"Hey Daniel," he saw the TV. "Seth and you over for dinner?" He smiled when he saw Seth bend over to see who was at the door. He gave Jacob a big grin and hopped off of Sam's lap and ran to Jacob. When he reached him he automatically jumped up, expecting Jacob to catch him. He did, just barely.

"Hey there little guy! Mind if I stay for dinner? Or is it poisonous?" he frowned and asked, "Who cooked?"

"I did." Daniel admitted shyly.

"Ok, it's definitely poisonous." Jacob joked, earning a smile from Seth.

"No! Daddy can cook! He cooks for me every night." Seth thought for a moment. "And I like SpongeBob!"

"SpongeBob huh? Sam show it to him?"

"Sam showed it to him. I had never even see it before Sam showed it to Seth to get him off her back. He was being especially difficult today." Daniel said, leading Jacob into the kitchen, where Seth jumped out of Jacob's arms onto the floor. He then ran over to Sam and climbed onto her lap. Jacob sat in the chair right next to Sam and Seth was now bouncing impatiently on her lap. After about five minutes Daniel got up and walked into the living room. He then switched off the TV.

"That stupid sponge is giving me a headache."

"I know what you mean, Mark's kids are always watching that show or something equally as noisy. Prepare yourself, it seams that Seth loves the show." Daniel glared at Sam, who just sat smiling. She seemed glad that she had complicated him life in yet another way. Jacob took a bite of the Spaghetti and smiled. "This is great! I didn't know that you could cook."

"Well, Sam still can't. I guess that I will have to give her lessons." It was Sam's turn to glare at Daniel. "I let her cook yesterday, and I quickly regretted it." Daniel smiled proudly and Sam just glared at him some more. It was totally silent at the table for a minute of so, when all of a sudden Seth started hiccuping, then he started laughing, and while he laughs, he has a bad habit of punching his fists into whatever is in front of him. This time, unfortunately, it was his dinner. The Spaghetti flew all over him and Sam, seeing as how Seth was sitting on her lap. He stopped laughing and melted under his fathers gaze.

"Oopsie." Daniel got up from his side of the table and walked over to Sam. He picked Seth up, careful not to get any food on himself, and walked off to the bathroom. Sam sighed and got up and went to the sink, washing her hands off and scraping as much spaghetti off her clothing as she could. Jacob remained silent.

"Seth is a handful." Sam said as she walked back over to the table and picked up his plate, there was still some food on it, but not much. Seth had hit the very edge of the plate so almost everything had went in his face, not all of it though.

"Typical day around here?" Jacob asked, speaking for the first time since the spaghetti incident.

"Pretty much." The doorbell rang. Daniel yelled on his way back from the bathroom.

"I'll get it!" Sam went anyway.

Daniel sat Seth, who's hair was still drenched in spaghetti, on his hip and opened the door. "Oh, hi Jack."

"Jackie!" Seth tried to jump at Jack, but Daniel held him back. "Daddy! Me wanna see Jackie!"

"No, I still have to finish washing you." Jack just stared at Daniel and Seth, he was surprised even more when he saw Sam.

"Ok, just a guess, but did you cook and the pan blew up or something?" Jack had directed his question at Daniel. Seth started hiccuping again. Daniel sighed.

"Jack, you keep Jacob company. I gotta go give Seth a bath." Daniel walked off toward the bathroom.

"Ok, I don't even want to know." Jack said.

It was the eight day now. Sam was getting soo bored. Daniel had been coming over every day now, that is unless he spent the night with Seth. Sam sighed as she flipped the page of her book. It was the same stupid book that Daniel had brought over four days ago. The book was really boring, but it was all Sam had to do. Daniel was making lunch for everyone and Seth was, big surprise, watching SpongeBob. Daniel had decided to show Seth the library and Sam had come along. She had gotten some movies, but Seth had checked out a SpongeBob DVD. It was two hours long and he had been glued to the TV the whole time. Didn't even flinch when Jacob had come over earlier that day. He was still here in fact. After another ten minutes Sam put down the book and sat up, with much difficulty, thinking back to the library made her smile.

Seth jumped up and down in front of Sam and Daniel, waving a DVD.

"Can I get it? Can I? Can I? Can I?" Daniel finally gave in and took the DVD from him. Piling it on top of the stuff he and Sam had gotten. He then led Seth over to the check out desk. The lady smiled at Seth, who was now running circles around the statue in the middle of the room. "DADDY! MOMMY! I gotta go pee!" Seth the ran back over and grabbed onto Daniel's leg, pulling him toward the bathrooms. He made sure not to go into the girl's this time. He didn't know much about public bathrooms so the last time they were in a public place, he had ran into the girl's bathroom. Sam smiled at the lady behind the desk and took out Seth's new library card.

"Do you want everything on this card, or just the kids?"

"Um, put Seth's stuff on that card and the rest on this one." Sam gave the lady her card and bent down to get her bag, she was a while along, so she had a lot of trouble.

"How far along are you?" The lady with no name asked.

"Seven months and a week." Sam answered. "By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, I am Sallie. And you?"

"Sam. Thank you." She grabbed the books and movies and walked off toward the bathrooms. Daniel and Seth came out right then. Seth started jumping up and down in front of Sam, wanting his DVD. She gave it to him and Daniel picked him up. Seth laid his head on Daniels shoulder and quietly grasped his movie. Daniel moved closer to Sam and wrapped his arm around her waist. The lady at the desk watched them go.

Sam was snapped from her thoughts when Seth jumped up on the couch beside her.

"Mommy. I done wif my movie. You can watch yours." Sam smiled at the kid and hugged him. Then she leaned forward to see if she could see Daniel in the kitchen. It was thanksgiving and Daniel must be going crazy in there. They had invited Janet, Cassie, General Hammond and his grandkids, Jack, And about ten more people over for thanksgiving. The doorbell rang. Sam tried to get up, but wasn't having much luck because of her swollen stomach. Daniel walked out of the kitchen and saw her struggling to get up.

"Sam, you stay there. I'll get it." he walked to the door and opened it. It was Janet and Cassie. "Hey you guys. Come on in. I was just about finished with dinner." Cassie flew inside and sat next to Sam and Seth.

"Hey Seth. Whatcha doing?" he moved off of Sam's lap and over to Cassie's.

"I was watchen' SpongeBob, but it is all over now."

"Hey Seth, Sam. I'm gonna go help Daniel in the kitchen." Janet took off her coat and hung it up on the rack beside the door. She then headed to the kitchen. "Hey Daniel...Holy cow! You did all this!" she looked around the room and her mouth dropped open. There was food totally covering the table and the room was decorated thanksgiving like.

"Yup." he replied simply.

"So..how is Sam doing?"

"Good. Yesterday after we left the library she had some stomach pains, but thats it."

"Ok. Good. So, do you need any help in here, or are you done?"

"Nope. I'm just about finished. You can go talk with Sam if you like." Janet nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

By now all most all of the guests had arrived, Jack and Jacob were the only ones missing. Daniel impatiently tapped his watch and sighed. They were late. Typical Jack. Never on time. Seth, Cassie and General Hammond's grandkids were now watching the SpongeBob DVD again and Janet and Sam were talking on the couch.

Daniel was just about to start dinner when the doorbell rang. Seth jumped up and answered the door.

"Grandpa!" he jumped up and down and then ran into the kitchen to get Daniel. "Daddy! Grandpa and Jackie are here!" Lately Seth had taken to calling Jacob Grandpa, and they let him, just like they let him call Sam, mommy. Daniel and Sam had worked out all of their problems and had decided that Daniel would move into Sam's house soon, his apartment was a little small.

"Thank goodness, why are you two late?" he asked as he led them into the living room.

"Well, we got held up in traffic." Jack lied. He saw the knowing look on Daniel's face and caved. "Fine, we forgot when the party started, we thought you said 6:30, not 6:00." Daniel glared at him and walked over to Sam, who was struggling with Seth. He took him from her and she smiled, patting the couch beside her, motioning him to sit down.

Almost halfway through the party, Daniel stood up. "May I have everyones attention please?" He helped Sam stand beside him. "We have an announcement to make. Me and Sam..." he was cut off as she doubled over in pain. "Sam, what's wrong?" Daniel helped her sit on the ground. She was now clutching his hand tightly. "Sam...what's wrong?" He asked more forcefully this time.

"My water just broke." Sam gasped.

_**I know, I'm evil. Well, this is where I am going to stop typing for now. There will be one more chapter after this and then the epilogue. PLEASE REVIEW! I might do a sequel, but the chapters are not already typed out, but I have some ideas.**_


	7. The Baby

_**Ok, here is the birth of the baby, I suck at delivery scenes 'cause I have never had a baby, but I have read plenty of scenes, this might almost be accurate. Please be nice, I did my best. Now to my reviewers...**_

_**Katie MichelleBelle: Sorry! I had to go do something and had to end it there so I could podt for you guys. Thank you for sticking around to see how this ends.**_

_**Aleja21: Thanky you so much for your continued support. Here is the next chapter just for you.**_

_**Parvatti: Thanx 4 your review. I am putting the next chapter up sooner than expected. Here ya are. Enjoy!**_

Daniel gently lowered Sam to the ground and called Cassie over. "Cass, I need you to find your mom, right now!" she nodded and ran off in search of Janet. "Sam, are you having contractions yet?" she nodded and winched. "Ok, each time you have another one I need you to tell me. We might not have time to get you to a hospital." Almost everyone had stopped what they were doing to see if Sam was ok. Jack and Jacob came over and knelled beside Sam. Jacob took Sam's other hand and stroked it. Sam all of a sudden screamed out in pain. "Sam, was that a contraction?" she nodded again. Daniel looked at his watch, timing to see how far apart the contractions were. The next one came four minutes later. Cassie ran back in, Janet trailing not far behind.

"Daniel, my mom's here." Daniel nodded and moved so Janet could work.

"Sam, how far apart are the contractions?" Daniel answered for her.

"Four, five minutes."

"Gosh, this baby wants out now. Um, Daniel we need to take Sam somewhere we can safely deliver the baby, a floor with toys all over it isn't going to do." Daniel nodded, picked Sam up bridal style and carried her to her room, sitting her gently on the bed. Janet and Jacob wern't far behind. Sam was wearing a skirt, so that had made it easier for Janet deliver the baby.

"Daniel, we are going to need something to wrap the baby in--" she was cut off by Sam screaming again.

"It hurts." she was crying openly again.

"I know. Sam, I am going to need you to push when the next contraction comes." Sam nodded as Daniel came back from the adjoining room that they were going to use as a nursery. The next contraction came five minutes later and Sam pushed as hard as she could, she grabbed Daniel's hand and squeezed it...hard. Daniel wanted to yell as much as Sam did. She had a strong grip.

"I've got the head!" Janet announced. "Sam, I need you to push now!" Sam did as she was told and gave one final push and was rewarded with a scream of the little child. "It's a boy. Ten toes and ten fingers." Janet smiled and cut the cord. She then she wrapped the baby up in the blanket and handed him to Daniel, who helped Sam sit up a little and gave her her son.

"So...do you guys have a name picked out?" Jacob asked, smiling at his grandson. He opened his eyes and stared at Sam. He then started screaming again. He had his fathers bright blue eyes and a puff of blond hair on his tiny head.

"His name will be Jacob, after his wonderful grandfather." Daniel announced.

"Jacob, I like that." Sam smiled down at him. "And his middle name will be Daniel. After his father." Daniel smiled at the baby and held out his arms.

"May I?" Sam nodded and let Daniel take the screaming baby. Once he was in his fathers arm, he quited down a bit, but not much.

"Daniel, Sam. We should bring Jacob jr. to the hospital, he was almost two months premature." Daniel nodded as he wiped at some of the protective covering that still clung to little Jacob's skin. After a minute he quieted down and stared up at Daniel, blinking tears from his tiny blue eyes. Then a tiny smile floated across his face.

"Come on. We need to get Sam checked out also."

"Yup. Let me put something on him first." Daniel walked into the already half finished nursery and gently laid Jacob on the changing table. He then pulled out one of the diapers that Sam had bought. He fastened it around Jacob's waist and carefully dressed him in a soft light blue fuzzy and wrapped him in a blanket. It was cold outside, and Daniel knew for a fact that you don't want a newborn getting a cold. He zipped it up and carried Jacob back out to Sam, she had changed also and was resting on the bed.

"Hey Sam. Here's Jacob." He passed the baby to Sam and she smiled at him, then turning her attention to the baby.

"Hey Daniel, do you know where the car seat Jack bought us is?"

"Yea, I put it under the crib. I guess I'll go get that." He walked off again. Sam turned to her dad.

"Do you want to hold Jacob jr.?" He nodded and took Jacob from Sam. He was asleep now.

"Got the seat." Janet nodded and led Jacob and Jacob jr. out to her car.

"C'mon Sam. Lets go." Daniel helped Sam up and out of the room. She was leaning heavily on him for support, of course, that probably came with just having a baby. As soon as they got to the living room, they noticed that almost everyone had already left, only Jack, Cassie and General Hammond and company remained. Sam smiled at them and waved. Daniel quickly explained where they were going and Jack said that they would finish cleaning up for them. When they arrived at the car, Little Jacob was already buckled in and was still fast asleep. Sam climbed in on the right next to him and Daniel on the left.

Daniel was impatiently pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Seth was sitting with Jacob. **(A/N: Ok, this could get a little confusing, I am going to call Sam's dad Jacob and the baby Jacob jr. or J.D, ok? Good. On with the story.)**

"Daniel, sit!" Jacob commanded, Daniel obeyed. He had been siting down for about ten minutes when a nurse came out.

"Mr. Jackson? Samantha is requesting your presence." Man, this girl sounded like Teal'c! Daniel thought as he stood and walked into the room. Sam was lying on a bed with Jacob jr. in her arms. He was awake now, but he was done crying.

"Hey little guy!" Daniel smiled and walked over to them. "How are you doing sweety?" he asked Sam.

"I'm fine. Although poor little J.D. got about a pint of blood taken and a ton of other tests. They are letting me hold him, but they sat he needs to stay here for a couple days because he was premature. Of course I didn't tell them that I got pregnant just nine days ago, the doctor would have had a cow." Daniel reached out and stroked the baby's hair. He smiled and grabbed Daniels finger. He then stuck it in his mouth. Sam started laughing.

"Thats why you were born with fingers little guy, so you didn't have to suck daddy's." He paid no attention. Just continued sucking. "He's perfect." Daniel mused. Sam nodded her head in agreement, tears of joy slipping down her face. "Just like you." he finished.

_**Ok, thats all. I will be doing another chapter set exactly one year later. You will have to wait a bit, as I do not have it typed up yet. If my computer messes up again, I will type as I go. Until next time! Toodles! Oh, yea, one more thing...PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	8. No Regrets

_**Ok, this is my last chapter. Sooo sorry! Enjoy! To all my reviewers. Purple marshmallows for all!**_

_**HUGE thanks to...Parvatti...panicattack20...Chiianna...tilylix...joselynmay...Aleja21,Flatkatsi and Katie MichelleBelle. You all have been wonderful! D D D D**_

**One year later...**

Daniel pulled his rake through the leaves once again and leaned it up against a tree. Seth stopped piling the leaves on and ran over to Sam. It had been exactly one year since Jacob jr. was born. He is a small kid, about six inches taller than Daniel's knee. He was also quite, nice and very energetic, although he dosen't show it like his brother. When either Sam or Daniel go out to play with him, he usually wears them out and has a ton of energy to spare. Seth and Jacob jr. get along great, Seth treats J.D. like an older brother should. Daniel smiled as Seth pulled Sam toward the leaf pile. Once they arrive Seth jumps up and down, waiting for her approval. She smiles at him and leans down to hug him as Jacob jr. toddled across the lawn to grab another handful of leaves, which is about ten altogether. He smiles and runs back over to the large pile that they had been working on for almost an hour. His little cheeks are tinged pick with the cold, and although he is wrapped in a bright red coat and jeans, he is still shivering. Sam picks him up grabs his gloves he had thrown across the lawn earlier and puts then back on. He pouts for a second and then runs off again to grab a few more leaves. Sam smiles at him and stands back up, laying her hand on her swollen stomach from her six months in pregnancy. Daniel had officially proposed seven months ago and they had been married soon after that. Daniel stood up from putting Jacob's hat back on, he had run around earlier, discarding all of his extra layers of clothes, and walked up to Sam. He wrapped his arm around her from behind and rested his hands on her stomach. She smiled.

"Jacob! Be careful!" she yelled as he climbed up the slide beside the leaf pile and slid down, landing right in the middle of it. Seth not far behind. Sam had given up her job at the SGC, becoming a full time mother, she hated the idea of leaving Seth and Jacob with somebody else for a good portion of the day. Jacob smiled at them from the middle of the leaves. Seth had just landed beside him and they started throwing leaves at each other. Jacob jr. grabbed only a few at a time to throw at Seth, missing a lot of the time. Daniel laughed as he saw Seth sneaking up behind Jacob with a huge handful of leaves. Jacob jr. just sat in the pile, legs streched out in front of him, totally unaware. The look on Jacob's face as Seth dropped the leaves on his head was priceless. Sam smiled and took out the camera that she carried around with her since she had missed the perfect shot of Jacob jr. and Seth when they decided to destroy mommy's make-up kit, making themselves up in the process, she had gotten a shot of them, but she wished that she had gotten the shot when she first walked in. Jacob was eating a tube of red lipstick and Seth was playing with her eyeliner, he had been drawing on his face with it. Since that fateful day, she had kept her make-up in a locked case on the top shelf in her closet.

"So...no regrets?" Daniel asked as Seth and Jacob continued playing in the leaves.

"Hmm...nope, none." she relaxed in Daniel grip and sighed, watching her children run around the yard, Seth was chasing Jacob for some reason, maybe it was the worm that he had slipped in Seth's shirt while he wasn't looking. Seth absolutely hated bugs while Jacob liked them so much that he actually ate them a lot of times.

"I love you." Daniel whispered in her ear as he gently kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too." Sam replied, kissing back. They pulled apart and Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist as they watched the best things that had ever happened to them run screaming around the yard. No regrets.

ﺦ♥ **_THE END _**♥ﺦ

_**I might do a sequel sometime, but only if enough people want me too. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
